This disclosure generally relates to test and control devices and power distribution devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods and devices for wireless communication between test and control devices and power distribution devices.
Communication with power distribution devices, such as electronic trip units, relays, meters and the like, is required. Such communication includes functions such as testing the device, controlling the device, programming the device, collecting or viewing data from the device and the like. This communication occurs through the use of a test and control device “specific for” or “dedicated to” the power distribution device to be communicated with. Moreover, such communication currently requires a physical connection between the dedicated test and control device and the power distribution device. An example of such a dedicated and physically connected system is illustrated in FIG. 1. In this example, a dedicated test and control device 10 is shown physically connected by way of cable 11 to a power distribution device 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,712 to Burton et al describes such a dedicated test and control device requiring a physical connection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,643 to Dvorak et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,722 to Oravetz et al. describe such physically connected, dedicated test and control devices that allow for adjustment and coordination of set points within the power distribution device.